


Short and to the Mr. Pointy - Season 7

by Redrikki



Series: Short and to the Mr. Pointy [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles set in season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written between 2005 and 2008.

Roomies  
Xander and Buffy on Spike  
Season Seven

“Buff, I totally get why you don’t want him at the house, but does he have to live with me?”

“I told you Xander. He’s not right in the head. We need to keep an eye on him.” They’d been over this a couple of times now and Buffy was starting to get annoyed.

“Oh great, so now I get a roomy that is both crazy and evil. I am so loving this plan.”

“He’s not evil. He has a soul now.”

“Yeah, maybe he does, but it sure doesn’t stop him from leaving his wet towels on the floor.”


	2. Castle Anthrax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had there ever been an ugly slayer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'beauty' on April 10, 2006.

Castle Anthrax  
Xander  
Season Seven

Had there ever been an ugly Slayer? Sure, the First Slayer’s taste in make-up would have sent Cordy screaming, but Xander was willing to bet that underneath all the mud and psychosis she had been quite a looker. All of her spiritual mystical descendants definitely seemed to fall somewhere between attractive and downright hot anyway. Xander swept his gaze over the assembled teenage army. It was a multi-national Castle Anthrax; blondes, brunettes and redheads all young and pretty. He wondered what was up with that. Did the Powers think they owed it to evil to make their death a beauty?


	3. Logistical Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an inconvenient apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'April showers' on April 24, 2006.

Logistical Nightmares  
Dawn  
Season Seven

As apocalypses went, this one had to be the most inconvenient. December started with Willow and Anya as house guest, Spike chained in the basement and Andrew tied to a chair, and that was before Giles started dumping Potentials on them. By New Years there was a perpetual line for the bathroom, Valentines the washing machine died of stress, and on Easter a massive hairball backed up the bathtub drain. Everyone was dirty, smell and totally on edge. Then April ended and the power went out. There went lights, refrigeration and the last chance to shower before the world ended.


	4. Visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander felt left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'old friends' on May 2, 2006.

Visitations  
Xander  
Season Seven

He listened to their stories and felt, not jealous, but definitely left out. Sure, he wasn’t super-powered guy or even easily manipulated flunky guy, but he’d clocked some serious anti-evil time and deserved some recognition. It’s not like Xander didn’t have his share of ghosts to bring on the fear or guilt or whatever. There was most of is x’s and his graduation day army, not to mention Jesse. The First couldn’t just pick one to say boo? Heck, screw validation, a visit from everyone’s favorite incorporeal evil would be a nice chance to catch up with some old friends.


	5. Apocalypse When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing hotter than teenage girls working out, and next door there was a whole army of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'neighbors' on July 3, 2006.

Apocalypse When?  
Season Seven

There was nothing hotter than teenage girls working out, and next door there was a whole army of them, kicking and punching, nubile and synchronize.

“What’s that about?” George asked his neighbor.

“They’re preparing,” answered the blond boy.

“Preparing?”

“For the apocalypse, the final battle, the ultimate show down, good vs. evil winner takes all, the...”

“That’s nice. They gonna be doing this for a while?”

“Yeah,” the boy answered with a shrug. “At least until the world ends.”

“Well,” George eyed the girls, “let’s hope that isn’t for a couple of weeks. A man could get used to this.”


	6. Pictograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chao-Ahn had just wanted to know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'Chinese' on February 18, 2007.

Pictograph  
Chao-Ahn  
Season 7-First Date

Chao-Ahn had just wanted to know what was going on. She hadn’t understood any of it. Not why she had to leave China, not why they went into the desert, not why they wandered at night with sticks. She hadn’t even known why the man kept trying to give her dairy. She’d just know that everyone was preparing for something and that everyone was afraid. What was after them? What was going on? She needed to know. The dairy-man’s Cantonese was gibberish, but his flash cards gave her answers. The pictures were very red and Chao-Ahn was sorry she asked.


	7. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Ann would never forget when they pulled the plug on Grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'title swap' on March 11, 2007.

Potential  
Sally Anne  
Chosen

Sally Anne would always remember the day they pulled the plug on her Grandma. She’d been on life support since the fifth stroke and the living will she’d made after the third was very explicit. So, they shut off the ventilator and listened for the whine of the heart monitor. At first she breathed in gasps and her heart was slow, but then it picked up and almost raced. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she looked right at Sally Anne.

“I’m ready,” she rasped.

“Ready for what, Grandma?”

“To be strong,” she announced. Then she smiled and sat up


	8. Chosen Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'hunt' on April 10, 2007.

Chosen Prey  
The Bringers  
Season 7-Touched

The Bringer was blind, but he could sense the girl. She walked alone, hunched over with her hands in her coat pockets, but the Bringer couldn’t see that. It could see, however, the potential that made the girl the chosen prey of the First. The Bringer and its fellows drew their blades as the First’s will drove them forward. They could feel their master’s satisfaction. When they drew her blood the Chosen line would be near to its end. So focused on the hunt, they didn’t sense anything but their anticipation. Bringer were blind, they couldn’t see the girl’s smile.


	9. A Geek Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander had forgotten how nice it was to share his hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'comics' on June 12, 2007.

A Geek Moment  
Xander  
Season 7- Bring On the Night

Xander shared a smile and a geek moment with Andrew. He’d forgotten how nice it was to share his hobby with someone. Back when Jesse was alive, they’d hang out at the comic book store and argue about the relative coolness of their favorite characters and the merits of different superpowers. It had been forever since Xander had a conversation about something other than work, demons or that latest bit of Buffy-related angst. He’d missed stuff like this. Then he remembered that Andrew was a wannabe super-villain who had stabbed his best friend. He didn’t want to talk comics anymore.


	10. Line Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's a good ball player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'drive' on August 6, 2007.

Line Drive  
Jenny the Baseball Girl  
Post-Chosen

Jenny used to play first base before, but now she played outfield. She had the hustle to catch the grounders, the jump to catch the flies and the arm to throw straight to home. She was the top batter in the league too. She was so good, Barry Bonds wished he could hit like her. When Jenny was at bat, rival outfielders didn’t even try and her teammates all knew they were coming home. Pitchers were terrified of her. They weren’t worried about home runs, no, not after that first line drive. They still hadn’t found all that girl’s teeth.


	11. Good Cop/ Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya plays the bad cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 039 'Never Leave Me' in 2007.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Good Cop/ Bad Cop  
Anya  
Season 7 - Never Leave Me

Interrogating had never been her forte, but Anya’s seen enough tv to know how. There’s no debate over parts, she’d been a vengeance demon after all. She’s turned better men than him into screaming, broken wrecks. Getting this little twerp to squeal should be nothing. They slip easily into their roles. Xander’s good cop is practically perfect, smoothly calm and rational, but Anya sees the laughter in his eyes when she stomps on the coat. The sound of her hand on the little weasel’s skin is surprisingly satisfying. Maybe in the next round she could hit him with a phonebook.


	12. What They Had Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their blood had ruined her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 040 'just rewards' in 2007.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

What They Had Coming  
Anya  
Season 7 - Selfless

Their blood had completely ruined her dress. Time was she wouldn’t have minded it at all, maybe even been proud, but now it weighed on her. When had vengeance become so messy and disturbing? Back in the old days, making painfully real some woman’s heartbroken metaphor had felt righteous, fulfilling, maybe even a little fun. Embarrassing transformations, exploding body-parts, sexual assaults by farm animals? Good times and just rewards. Anyanka had always known those men had gotten what they had coming but now, as Anya frantically tried to scrub the blood from her hands, she found wasn’t quite so sure.


	13. Not the Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn wasn't the slayer but maybe she was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 067 "Dawn" on May 28, 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Not the Slayer  
Dawn  
Season 7 - Lessons

At fifteen, Buffy saved L.A. from vampiric hordes. By the end of her second day at Sunnydale High, she’d managed to make friends and avert an apocalypse. At fifteen, Dawn was still getting her ass kicked by vampiric hordes of one, and her high school experience was less than stellar. Okay, yeah, technically, so she was only three, but Dawn wasn’t the Slayer, and that was the point. She didn’t have powers of preternatural ass kicking; she just had herself. But sometimes that, a cell phone and a bag of bricks were all you needed to keep your friends alive.


	14. Desperately Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's not sure why she stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 27 'season 7/8' in 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Desperately Wanted  
Faith  
Season 7 - Chosen

She’s an escaped convict, wanted and on the lam, but is she running, hiding? No, she’s sitting here at the bedside of a man she barely knows, and she’s not even sure why. He was supposed to be just a scratch to her itch, but something happened. He saw her. Not her body, not her powers, not even her attitude. He just saw Faith and he wanted her.

Now he’s hopped up on pain meds and starting to stir. “You stayed.” He smiles dopily up at her.

The smile she gives him is awkward and self-conscious, but it’s there. “Surprise.”


	15. Buffy Bakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy-dough had crap taste in men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 073 'Bad Boys' in 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Buffy Bakes  
Buffy  
Post season 7

The problem, she decided, with all her half-baked relationship-cookies was that her Buffy-dough had crap taste in men. Sure, Scott was, well, gay now, but he’d been really sweet and so had Riley. They just hadn’t excited her like Angel and Spike had. She wondered what it was about them. The forbidden love thing? That sexy swirly coat king of pain look? Or did she just crave the angst and heartache? She really needed to figure it out and deal if she ever wanted a decent relationship. She’d work it out...right after she was done with this Immortal guy.


	16. Ticker-Tape Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to Sunnydale, Faith wasn't expecting a ticker-tape parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 074 'wanted' in 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Ticker-Tape Parade  
Faith  
Season 7 - Dirty Girls

Coming back to Sunnydale, Faith wasn’t exactly expecting a ticker-tape parade. Hell, after the shit she pulled back in the day, she figured she had a lot more coming than just a punch in the face and little sis’s attitude. No one wanted Faith here, she knew that, but they all needed her here and she knew that too. Buffy needed some more super-powered back-up, the next Slayer generation needed a cool aunt, and everyone needed to blow off some steam. It wasn’t until she saw the cop that Faith remembered that she was wanted in this town after all.


	17. 50 MPH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith still has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 075 'speed' on July 21, 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

50 MPH  
Faith  
Season 7 - Chosen

Faith still has these nightmares. It’s probably that post-traumatic stress shit, but hey, she’s entitled. In her dreams, she looms over Robin like Keanu Reeves over Sandra Bullock urging him faster, faster. Stay above 50 or the bomb goes off and we all fall into hell. The open road stretches out, safe and inviting, but the hellmouth opens wider to gulp them down. She always wakes up with her heart pounding and feels like a totally pussy. It’s over, right? They made it out. She can just cuddle with her boy-toy and go back to sleep. Sometimes she even does.


	18. Ghost in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By tonight Kennedy would be kissing Tara's girlfriend, just not in this room.

Ghost in the Room  
Kennedy  
Season 7 - Killer in Me

She touched the spot where Tara had lain. Xander had long replaced the carpet so all traces of blood were gone. She ran her finger down the repaired glass and sat down in the bed they’d made love in. This had been their room, Willow’s and Tara’s. They had lived, loved and died here. Buffy slept here now with five other girls, but it was still Tara’s room. Kennedy backed out and closed the door. If everything went as planned, she’d be kissing Tara’s girlfriend by tonight. Someday they’d have sex too, but never in that room. Not Tara’s room.


	19. Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles drives while Xander plays a mental game of "Anywhere But Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Open_on_Sunday challenge of 'mouths,' on August 7, 2006.

Anywhere But Here  
Xander  
Post-Chosen

Giles drives and Xander plays a mental game of anywhere but here that features medical attention rather than Amy Yip and water-slides. Everything seems so loud; the road noise, the moans of the wounded, his own platitudes of comfort and Andrew’s incessant babbling about the Xena-like coolness of Anya’s last stand. Xander was the first to admit that his mouth frequently raneth over, but even he knew when to shut up. Andrew, however, seems unable to grasp the concept of just how much Xander doesn’t want to hear it right now. Xander’s anywhere but here morphs to include duct tape.


End file.
